


Scratching at the Surface

by bold_seer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s05e18 Point of No Return, Ficlet, Five Acts meme, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-18
Updated: 2010-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-24 15:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bold_seer/pseuds/bold_seer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a sorry in there, somewhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scratching at the Surface

**Author's Note:**

  * For [janie_tangerine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janie_tangerine/gifts).



> For the Five Acts Meme #1. 5x18 coda.

“I shouldn’t have done that,” Castiel says and traces the little cut to Dean’s mouth. Lets his finger rest there, between Dean’s half-open lips, and watches him intently. “I should’ve done everything for you, but not that.” There’s a sorry in there, somewhere.

Dean looks away, shakes off Castiel’s hand, because he doesn’t want to. Doesn’t dare look at him, because then he’ll wonder –

“Did _they_ give everything for you? Did they look at you like this, before you, ah, _got laid_?” Cas’ voice is low, very controlled, and Dean would call him a fucking tease, but with Castiel you never know. You never know whether he is genuinely curious – lips two inches from Dean’s – or something else. “Did you send them away? Tell them to _blow you_ , because you –”

“Cas. I do shit, you know that.” But some things need to be said. “I’m _sorry_ , I didn’t mea–”

He did –

Some things need to be said, but now is not really the time for that. Not when Dean’s afraid of what he might find on Castiel’s chest, if he _looked_. His skin could still be uncarved, smooth, it could. Or ruined with a brutally beautiful mark, something that seems a lot weaker than it is, a little like Castiel himself. Dean takes a deep breath. “Your wound.”

Castiel lets him open his shirt buttons, and Dean does so with shaking fingers. He holds his breath, there’s –

Nothing there, like nothing ever happened.


End file.
